My Sister my Friend
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Fluffy one shot of Callie and Mariana's relationship


"Mariana!" Callie yelled from the bathroom.

"God! it's so early! what?" Mariana moaned from her bed.

"You keep using my hair brush! There is so much hair in it" Callie said exiting the bathroom walking into their bedroom.

"Shh it's a hair brush" Mariana said coving her head with her pillow.

"No it's everything! Get up!" Callie called pulling a pillow off her bed and throwing it at Mariana.

"You are always using my stuff! Maybe your confusing your stuff for my stuff since you use it so much!" Mariana shot back sitting up now.

"What! I don't touch your stuff! you are always in my stuff! Who wore my jean jacket to school yesterday" Callie said.

"You offered that is different!" Mariana swung her legs over her bed getting closer to Callie

"Oh well I don't remember offering to let you use my hair brush!"

"That's all your hair!"

"This, no! my hair is not this long!" Callie said pulling a long black hair from the brush holding it up for Mariana to see.

"Maybe it's your back hair" Mariana shot back Callie opened her mouth horrified.

"Eww you take that back!" Callie yelled.

"Next Saturday I'm setting your alarm for 5:00 am to wake you up and get back at you for getting me up so early!" Mariana shrieked.

"Guess what genius if my alarm goes off it's going to wake you up too!" Callie said getting her face closer to Mariana's.

"Ugh! I want my room back!"

"Gladly!" Callie yelled.

"Hey! What is going on" Stef yelled from the doorway as both girls spun around surprised to see her standing there.

"We can hear you all the way into the back yard what is happening?" Stef asked. Both girls started talking at once pointing to each other yelling.

"Hey, Hey! one at a time" Stef said holding her hands up.

"she keeps using my stuff" Callie said.

"She keeps putting her stuff in my space" Mariana cried.

"Her hair is always all over my hair brush"

"That's because her stuff is all over the bathroom there's no room for my stuff"

"Maybe you just have to much stuff" Callie cried.

"I can't live with her!" Mariana cried. Stef sighed. Had it not been so early on a Saturday morning she would have probably thought this funny. She secretly loved the fact that Callie was brave enough to pick a fight with Mariana and argue her point when Stef came in. It had been 3 weeks since she and Lena had announced their decision to adopt Callie and her brother and Stef was happy to see Callie acting like a normal teenager. But it was early on a Saturday morning and Stef had covered a shift working until 3:00am the night before

"Well you have to! You girls have to figure this out because like it or not this is your shared room. It belongs to both of you and you both need to figure out how that works. I don't care how you do it just no more yelling!" Stef said sternly and disappeared from the doorway.

Both girls were quiet for a full minute.

"I'm sorry I said you had back hair" Mariana said. Callie tried to suppress a laugh but it came spitting out of her mouth as both girls started to giggle.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Callie said when they calmed down.

"Look I won't use your stuff anymore, maybe we can each put a basket in the bathroom under the sink of our own stuff. Then we will each have our own space and it won't take up a lot of room" Mariana offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Callie nodded. Lena came up the stairs almost jumping out of her skin when she saw Stef lurking in the hallway. Stef put her finger to her lips and waved her over

"what's going on up here?" Lena asked.

"The girls were fighting, like real fighting and they are making up" Stef whispered.

"Was that what the yelling was?" Lena asked. Stef nodded.

"I'm glad your here, I like shearing a room" Mariana said.

"So friends again?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, friends again" Mariana smiled as they pulled each other in for a hug. Stef crept down the stairs pulling Lena with her.

"Oh my gosh we have two teenage girls in the house" Stef sighed laughing a little.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever heard" Lena gushed as they sat down at the table.

"Those two have come so far considering they hated each other when Callie first got here." Stef shook her head.

"And now they are actually dare I say it, friends" Lena agreed.

"Oh I have a feeling those two will be giving us a run for our money, two girls in one room a year apart, both with two pretty strong personalities" Stef laughed.

"Oh they will be fine, after all that's what Girls do" Lena smiled.

"Girls, I just realized they were actually fighting like real friends. I never thought I would be so happy to hear kids fighting" Stef nodded as the girls came down the stairs.

"what's for breakfast?" Mariana asked.

"Umm cereal today, I have to go shopping for more food, you kids are eating us out of house and home" Lena said.

"Oh that's not us" Callie shook her head.

"Yeah momma that's all the boys" Mariana agreed grabbing two bowls as Callie put the boxes on the table.

"Can we go to the mall with Lexie today?" Mariana asked.

"Both of you?" Lena looked up.

"Yeah, we need new bathing suites so we can go to the beach next week" Mariana said. Callie nodded along.

"Your both going to the beach?" Stef asked surprised.

"Umm yeahhh" Mariana said as if it was obvious.

"With Lexie and Morgan, and can we stay after dark, we wanted to have a bonfire?" Callie added.

"Together?" Lena said. Both girls put down their spoons looking at Lena like they were confused why she kept questioning them. Lena looked at Mariana's long black hair, Callie's shorter light brown hair. How pale Callie's white skin was next to the tan girl next to her and the way Mariana's dark eyes looked almost black next to Callie's bright green ones. But despite the list of differences laid out before her she suddenly saw something she hadn't before, she saw sisters. Sitting side by side at the table, elbows hitting each other absentmindedly as they shared breakfast together chatting about their plans for the day. Callie reached out fixing a stray bang from Mariana's hair as the younger girl laughed tossing a soggy cheerio at her. Somehow in the past few weeks these girls had gone from friendly roommates to actual sisters.

"Is that ok?" Callie asked. Lena looked over at Stef and could see she was thinking the same thing.

"That sounds perfect" Stef smiled.


End file.
